If We Ever Meet Again
by Zizzle-Fashizzle
Summary: After almost a year of wondering where Leo Valdez is, Grace sees him again at her new home- Camp Half-Blood. Will they become friends again after their bad past, or will Grace's anger make them enemies?
1. Perfect Two

**I am ready to die. I knew I had to finish other stories but NO- my mind had other ideas. I swear- SWEAR- I will stick with this one! I promise, and if I don't, you can cut off my fingers. Anyway, this chapter takes place before the Lost Hero, and this is a fake memory with Jason. But Grace is real. Enjoy this story.  
>_<strong>

Leo sighed as he stared at the candle that stood proudly in the middle of the table.

He was the school dance- _Alone_. Piper and Jason were of course going together, and right when Leo joined in, they left him in the dust. So, Leo had been alone for the past two hours, watching teens party.

"Hey, Leo," Jason shouted over the music suddenly.

Leo looked up and saw Jason and Piper side-by-side, grinning from ear to ear. They must've had a good time without a third wheel.

"You wanna come dance with me and Piper?" Jason asked.

Leo made himself smile and reply, "Nah, I don't feel like third wheeling tonight! Go ahead without me; I'm gonna go get some fresh air- But don't have too much fun without me!"

Jason shrugged and returned to the dance floor, Piper at his side.

Leo stood and slunked over to the emergency back door. The lukewarm Nevada breeze hit his face as he muttered, "Finally- someplace quiet…"

Leo's voice faltered as he noticed a girl leaning against the barbed wired fence, listening to her iPod, looking lonely. She had chocolaty red hair that was in perfect ringlets, almond-shaped hazel eyes, and a beautiful face. She was in a white silk dress that fitted her perfectly. It was Grace Hughes, a girl from Leo's Math class.

_Why's she alone out here? _Leo wondered, then without hesitation went over to Grace. Somehow, she didn't notice. Then he poked her in the shoulder.

Grace yelped and flinched, headphones flying in the air.

"Why aren't you inside dancing, Grace?" Leo asked with raised eyebrows.  
>Grace looked up at Leo, surprised. Her face turned angry. "What the heck, Leo? Don't scare me like that!"<p>

But it took her a moment to process the question. Grace got to her feet with a grunt, and answered, "Dances aren't really my thing…" Then she asked, "Uh, Leo… what are you doing?"

Leo bent over to pick up Grace's iPod. He stood back up, brushed the dirt off the screen, and asked, "What were you listening to?"

Grace was silent as Leo looked at the screen. _Perfect Two by Auburn. _

"Just gimme back my…" Grace fell quiet and watched Leo put one of the headphones in his ear, then in hers'.

"What are you _doing?" _Grace asked incredulously.

Leo didn't answer. He just brought Grace close and wrapped an arm around her waist. Grace flushed, but took Leo's other hand. Grace's fingers felt warm.

They swayed to the music, quiet and blushing.

Leo guessed they stayed there all night.


	2. Brown Eyed Boy

**Okay, weird! AnastasiaPhoneix1678 noticed that the last chapter was inspired by the comic on deviantART! It WAS inspired by it! Weird…  
>_<strong>

Grace ran away from the boy named Percy, trying to hold herself together.

_You're a demigod. You're a demigod. You're a demigod. You're a demigod. You're a demigod. You're a demigod. You're a demigod._

Those words couldn't help but replay in her mind over and over again. Grace didn't want to hear them anymore. She wanted to rip that memory out of her mind. She wanted to run away.

Grace fell apart. She started to sob as she continued to run away from Percy, thinking, _why do horrible things happen to me? First, Leo… Now this. _

Leo Valdez came back to mind, and Grace cried even harder. Leo had left her, and she wanted to find him. Grace wanted to find the boy she'd danced with.

That night had been the best in her whole life. Leo Valdez- who Grace had only seen during Math and didn't even care about- had danced with her. Grace had felt like Cinderella, except she hadn't had her happily ever after. She knew she'd never get it.

A hand wrapped around Grace's arm and Grace shouted, "Get off me! Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!"

"Grace, it's me!" Percy told her. "Stop fighting!"  
>"Let go of me!" Grace screamed, still sobbing.<br>"I can't! You can't run anywhere now, Grace!"  
>"Yes, I can! Now get <em>off!" <em>

Grace got spun around, and Percy faced her. "Stop crying." He told her, holding her face between his hands.

"I-I-I-"Grace tried to say more, but the words were stuck in her throat.

Percy wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. "What?" he asked soothingly.  
>"It's just… Leo left me and I'm still so worried about him, then this happened, Percy! I just want everything to stop! I want… I want to <em>die!" <em>

Grace fell to her knees, and sobbed harder than ever. She'd never told anyone about Leo, but she couldn't take it anymore. The memory of him had been eating her up for almost a year. It was time to let it go, like letting go a balloon.

Percy crouched next to her. "Hey, it's gonna be alright, Grace. Just come with me, and everything's going to be perfectly fine."

"No, it's not!" Grace cried.  
>"Yeah, it is. Trust me." Percy told her kindly. "C'mon, we should get going."<p>

Grace swept her bangs behind her ears and took a deep, shaky breath. She had to get through this. She could start over where ever Percy was taking her. Grace could survive.

Finally, Grace stood. After a gulp, Grace said, "Let's go."

)-(

Grace thought she'd be riding a train or something to where ever Percy was taking her- _not _riding on winged horses above the clouds.

The horse that Grace was on with Percy was black with wide wings. It was beautiful.

Connecticut was gone in an instant, and Grace began to see the turquoise Atlantic Ocean.

"Where are we going?" Grace asked.  
>"Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods- like you and me," Percy answered, looking back at her with a warm smile. Grace grinned back.<p>

But inside, Grace was barely recovering from that morning. She was thinking about Leo more now that she'd talked about him. She missed him more. Grace could really use his humor then.

Grace bit the inside of her cheek to keep from whimpering. She _really _needed to control herself. So far, Grace thought of herself as an idiot. She'd never cried that hard over Leo- ever!

The tears came. Grace blinked hard, then laid her head on Percy's back and watched the ocean.

_Leo, I miss you. I miss you so, so, so much. You make me happy. Why couldn't I have realized that before you left? Why couldn't I have told you that I… That I loved you? But why'd you leave? Why didn't you come after me? Why didn't you say good-bye, Leo, why didn't you?_

These thoughts ran through Grace's mind as she continued to watch the bays and docks go by.

Soon, she fell asleep.

)-(

"Hey, Grace,"

Percy's voice rang in Grace's blurry mind.

"Grace, get up- We're about to land." Percy repeated again, this time obviously trying not to laugh.

"I don't wanna go to track today, Mom." Grace moaned.  
>"I'm not your mom, Grace." Percy laughed. "Now come on, we're here! Look!"<p>

Grace opened her eyes, moaning with her lips closed. She was up immediately after she gasped.

A valley that was a bright, springy green was below. It had rolling hills, a wide forest, a glistening blue lake, and many exotic houses. Orange blobs bustled around. On a hill near the highway, there was a tall pine tree with something that looked like a bunch of cables wrapped around the base.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Grace gaped in awe. "Is that where we're going?"  
>"Yep," Percy answered proudly, his deep sea green eyes surprisingly bright with pride. "That's where you'll be living."<p>

Grace couldn't help but get all excited. She'd be living in a wonderland.

Percy landed the horse near the lake, and he climbed off. Grace jumped down, the crisp grass crunching lightly under her black Converse high-tops.

Hundreds of kids ages seven to eighteen gathered around them, murmuring and looking at Grace, probably sizing her up.

Grace couldn't help but flush, and the feeling of anxiousness coursed through her body. Was everything going to be perfect here, or would it be horrible? Would-

"_Grace?_" A familiar voice gasped and the crowd split apart to see the person Grace hadn't seen in almost a year.

The world seemed to freeze as Grace met those dark brown eyes that she'd missed so much. Grace was looking at a tall, kind of muscular, handsome Leo Valdez.

Grace was switching between shock, joy, and sudden anger. She couldn't believe her eyes. She just couldn't believe it.

_It's you. _Grace thought dumbly. _You're right in front of me. What are you doing here?_

After a moment of complete silence, Grace slowly and cautiously walked up to Leo, who looked speechless and was studying her with wide eyes.

Grace was an inch away from Leo, and she angrily punched Leo in the gut.

Leo looked a bit shocked at Grace's blow, but didn't look too harmed.

"Where the heck did you go, Leo?" Grace demanded ferociously. "Where were you, Leo? Tell me! Tell me what you did while I had sleepless nights, horrible months of pain and fear that you were _dead! _Tell me, Leo Valdez, _tell me!"_

Leo opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

Grace's eyes welled up with tears, and she started to cry silently.

"Why'd you leave me?" Grace asked quietly, and Leo immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Grace," he told her quietly so no one could hear. "I really am. I missed you so much.


	3. Back to Black

**See! I told you I would stick with this one! Already on Chapter Three? Shew, I'm keeping my promises! Oh, and the chapters are named from songs, by the way!  
>Mom: You aren't supposed to be on the computer!<br>Me: Oh, yeah… Well, I would probably be dead by now if I wasn't on here.  
>Grace and Leo: YEAH! Then we wouldn't even be here!<br>Me: *looks at Grace and Leo in confusion* How DID you guys even get here anyway?  
>Leo: *looks over at Grace* How did we?<br>Grace: *shrugs* I dunno. Don't ask me; ask the nice lady that created us into this story.  
>Leo: *looks at me* How'd we get here?<br>Me: My mind, stupid. Anyway, enjoy.  
>Grace and Leo: ENJOY!<br>_**

"So…" Grace twirled her hair around her finger as she looked at Leo. "You left... because you're a part of some big prophecy, and you had to go on a quest? You're kidding."

Leo shook his head with a charming smile. "I'm not, or else I'd be acting all awkward."

Grace laughed softly, but it died quickly. Her eyebrows knit together and she looked down at her sneakers.

"What's the matter?" Leo asked quickly.

Grace looked up at Leo. "But why… Why didn't you at least say 'bye? You probably knew I would freak out, looking for you and worrying!"

Her voice became fast as anger came unexpectedly.

"I didn't know that it would happen!" Leo said defensively. "I can't tell the future."  
>"That has nothing to do with what I said." Grace challenged, fists clenched.<br>"Still, we were on a time limit-"

"It didn't look like it." Grace snapped. She was growing angry with the annoying kid- _Very _angry. She wanted to punch Leo's lights out.

"Well, I'm sorry that it didn't look like it!" Leo snapped back at her. The air around him became stuffy like there was a campfire around the corner. "If you were in my shoes that day, you wouldn't be screaming like a banshee!"

Grace couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Oh, so _typical _of Leo Valdez to say that!"  
>"Shut up," Leo snapped.<br>"I'm the one being annoying now, huh?"  
>"Yes, you are!"<p>

Suddenly, the grass looked dead; trees turned a sickly shade of yellow; and flowers crippled and died. The air smelled like smoke.

Campers looked around in surprise, but Grace didn't care, because she was focusing on her anger that was getting her blood boiling and her pulse rising.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Leo demanded.  
>"Oh- look who's <em>talking!" <em>Grace exclaimed. "The person who left without saying good bye! God, you should be ashamed of yourself, you _hero!"_

Now Grace and Leo were almost nose to nose, and the air was getting more stuffy and smelling like smoke, plus the grass and the trees and the flowers were dying quickly.

"I thought you were nice!" Grace shouted furiously. "Looks like I'm seeing your true colors, huh? You're the real jerk!"

Suddenly, the whole world jerked to the side. The strawberry field went completely berserk, the roots curling into claws and attacking the ground viciously. The sky was an inky black, and lightning flashed while the wind moved at hurricane speed.

Grace felt furnace heat right in front of her, like it was coming from Leo.

Somehow, they were still able to stand, while the campers were just starting to get up from the ground.

"I can't believe we actually _missed _each other!" Leo exclaimed.  
>"Me neither!" Grace screamed. "I can't believe I fell for the biggest jerk I've ever met!"<br>"Then why are you even here? Just go back to where you came from, Grace!"  
>"Fine- I will you no good, cruel, little a-"<p>

Leo burst into flames right as everything went white and Grace lost her balance.

When Grace could see again, she was on her back in the dead grass, her gut hurting like crazy. Grace wanted to vomit.

Lightning was now constantly flashing, and fire curled in the grass. Campers were now running to the Big House, obviously frantic to get something or someone. It was complete chaos.

Grace struggled to her feet, and screamed at Leo, who was in flames and didn't look harmed, "I HATE YOU, LEO VALDEZ! _I HATE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL! I SWEAR ON MY OWN-"_

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" A voice shouted.

Grace, breathing hard, turned sharply to see a man with a beard, curly brown hair, and had the bottom of a white stallion. Grace would've been shocked, but she didn't care. The man was crowded by fearful campers.

When those campers made eye contact with Grace, they took a step back.

The horse man studied Grace calmly and with interest, then said, "Oh my, looks like we have a daughter of Chaos here."

The lightning and the thunder died slowly as Grace lost the tension in her body. Even Leo's flames were dying down.

"Excuse me?" Grace demanded as she felt the grass get its soft yet crunchy texture return.  
>"It is Grace, correct?" The horse man asked coolly.<br>"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Campers stared at Grace and Leo in shock and fear. They must've seen some horrible things while Grace and Leo were yelling at each other.

The man stroked his beard, still looking at Grace in interest.

_Seriously, what is this guy's problem? _Grace yelled in her mind angrily. _I am ready to blast Leo's head off and put it on a plaque! I am ready to do it to Mr. Horsy-Butt too if he doesn't shut the heck up! Geez! _

Grace noticed her hair had turned an inky black like the sky instead of its usual chocolaty red. _Weird, but cool! _She thought.

Chiron finally raised an eyebrow at Grace and said loudly, "_Stop."_

But it wasn't in English or any other language Grace knew. The word seemed older, like… _Ancient Greek._

The chaos died down immediately. The sky went blue again, the stray clouds moved slowly across the sky, and birds chirped.

Chiron met Grace's eyes and ordered, "Come, Grace. We need to talk."


	4. Hurt

**The song is "Hurt" by Johnny Cash! Enjoy this chapter! Make sure you review and make me the happiest girl in the world!  
>_<strong>

Chiron handed Grace a glass of lemonade kindly.

Grace set it down on the table in front of her, leaving it untouched.

"Alright," Chiron murmured, and then asked Grace, "Do you know about Greek mythology?"

Grace began to nervously rub her finger on the rim of the glass. "A little bit," she admitted. "Only about Zeus, Hera and Hercules. I mean, does the movie _Hercules _count? I've seen that movie _way _too many times…"

She added a laugh, expecting Chiron to smile. He kept a straight, serious face.

_Does this guy just look all serious all the time? _Grace wondered. _If he does… Man, I'm gonna have one sucky time here. _

Chiron shrugged. "Possibly. But Hades didn't want to take over the gods; Kronos and many other Titans- even gods _before _the Titans- want to."

Grace leaned forward in her chair. "Whoa, whoa, whoa- You said that in present tense, like they still want to kick our butts. You mean that they're still around?"  
>"Yes," Chiron answered darkly. "They are still around and… want to kick our butts."<p>

Grace's stomach turned icy and her heart started doing a relay race. All those bad gods and Titans… They were still alive and wanted to get rid of the gods? Creepy and horrifying and kind of cool all at the same time.

"And what happened earlier with you and Leo," Chiron said suddenly after a long silence.

Grace couldn't help but clench her jaw. God, she wanted to punch Leo's lights out so badly… Who did that annoying jerk think he was? Just think that Grace would think that they were on a stupid _time limit! _What an _idiot! _Grace was not the type of girl that would just go along with a guy's saying of things; she always demanded a good reasoning for things!

"I know that you and him have had a rocky relationship-"Chiron said, but Grace interrupted.  
>"<em>Rocky? <em>More like running through hell naked. And me and Leo weren't… _dating. _We just went to a school dance together, as friends."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Now really?"  
>"Yeah. We didn't have anyone to go with, so we went as friends. We were in the same Math class, you know. Me and him did mean math- We were like Batman and Robin, except for Math, you know?" Grace told him with a peppy voice.<p>

Wait- was she actually talking about that scumbag in a good way? Oh no, that was _not _happening!

_But Leo is a pretty good person… _The good side of Grace's mind reminded her.  
><em>Oh, you're joking! Leo left with some group of demigods to go play Superman! He didn't write you a letter, or anything! He deserves to rot in a cage. <em>The bad side cried.  
><em>He has an important role to play, and he just didn't have time to play tea party with you.<br>YOU'RE SERIOUS! That little jerk-face has a _role to play! _Oh, he can kiss your bootie! Forget him! _

Grace felt like a weighing scale, trying to get balanced. She couldn't decide to leave Leo, or try to work things out. Maybe Grace was just being a bit paranoid or something. Or maybe Leo really _was _a jerk! He left! But still, he couldn't just say, "But I have friends that don't want me to leave!"

Finally, Grace asked, "Um, Chiron, do you think that I went a bit too far with this? I mean, he _did _leave without saying good-bye or anything… But you kinda have to hurry to get away from that monster. What am I going to do? I made a big mess…"

Grace buried her face in her hands and started to cry pathetically. She felt like she was holding the sky. She didn't want to hold it anymore, and just let it crash. She wanted to hide under a shell forever. She wanted everything to just slip away… No more problems to handle.

"I would try to work things out," Chiron answered kindly. "You two _may _be able to become friends again. You two can start over."

Grace looked up at Chiron, wiping her nose. "How? I bet Leo hates my guts now that I yelled at him."  
>"From what I know, Leo seems like a friendly person, and he will forgive his friends. He will give you a second chance."<br>"How do you know?"  
>"I just know."<p>

Grace couldn't help but smile. "Now that sounds like something a friend would say in a movie."  
>"It is," Chiron laughed. It sounded a bit like bells.<p>

Suddenly, a conch horn blew in the distance.

"Ah, time for dinner!" Chiron said happily. "Come along, Grace."

"Chiron?" Grace asked.  
>"Mhm?" Chiron replied.<br>"What'd you mean by me being 'a daughter of Chaos'?"

Chiron's face went dark. "You will find out soon enough. Now, come along, I do not want to be late."

)-(

Grace had never felt so awkward.

People stared at her as she walked by, like she was some freak- show. Or maybe they were waiting for her to go all crazy again.

_They probably think I'm a freak. _Grace thought miserably. _Wow, this is gonna be great! Grace Hughes: Freak-Show! Fantastic._

Grace passed by Leo, who still looked a bit angry from earlier. He saw her and scowled.

_I'm sorry! _Grace mouthed to him. She just got another scowl.

Grace wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, "LEO, I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WANT YOU TO LIKE ME, NOT WANT TO STRANGLE ME! PLEASE!"

Now she was getting frustrated. And sad. And fearful. And angry. She was getting so many feelings at once Grace's mind wanted to blow up. Why on Earth was this getting so complicated?

Suddenly, Grace's skin got feverish. Her head exploded in pain, and her knees felt like jelly. She wanted to vomit again.

Grace stopped walking and held her palms up to her forehead, wincing.

The pain quickly became unbearable.

_What's going on? _Grace thought frantically. _What's happening to me? Am I dying or what? What's happening to me? _

Now everyone wasn't staring at her in a freakish way, they were staring at her in concern. What was happening to Grace?

"Ow," Grace murmured as a jolt of pain came from her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip hardly to avoid screaming.

Spots danced in the darkness, and they were like camera flashes.

Grace's knees started to buckle as the pain kept coming.

Grace fell to her knees, now crying out in agony. The pain was unbearable. It felt like Grace's whole body was melting into a puddle.

A hand laid on Grace's shoulder, and warmth spread over her body. Grace knew who it was in an instant. It was Leo's hand.

Grace wanted to clutch it, or possibly snap it in half. Anger and wanted comfort and pain swirled inside of her.

A scream exploded out of Grace.

"Someone!" Leo cried wildly. "Help!"

Someone's hand went on Grace's forehead.

"Oh, no…" A voice said. "Get her to the Big House- _Now." _

Grace attempted to say, "Help me," but before she could, she blacked out.

**CLIFF HANGER! **


	5. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**The song is "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by the Beatles AND Glee! God, when Chris sings this, I seriously bawl my eyes out. Why are you so good, Chris? WHY? Well, enjoy this chapter.  
>_<strong>

**Leo's POV **

Leo's heart was racing as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching to see if Grace's eyes would open.

So far she hadn't moved an inch.

_Please wake up, Grace. Please wake up so you can see my face. Grace, open your eyes. _Please. Leo thought with his eyes squeezed shut.

He opened his eyes to see nothing.

Leo moved his hand over the blanket slowly and grabbed Grace's hand. It was warm, just like when he'd held it at the dance.

Leo had never forgotten about that night. _Never. _He remembered every specific detail so much it freaked him out a little. The dress Grace had worn (White silk); what song they'd danced to (_Perfect Two by Auburn_, which was now Leo's all-time favorite song); the way the breeze felt (Warm, but cold at the same time), and how amazing Grace looked when she was peaceful (More that amazing, for sure)…

Then he left from after the storm spirits attacked. Of course, Leo hadn't wanted to leave, but after Piper convinced him to, he'd gotten onto the chariot. Leo'd looked back to see Grace crying and looking at Leo. She'd mouthed, _don't leave me here. _

Tears raised in Leo's eyes. He blinked hard to get them to go away, but they stayed there.

"Grace…" Leo whispered, searching her face for any movement. "Wake up. _Please._"

No movement.

The pit in Leo's stomach plunged further. He hoped Grace wasn't gone. She couldn't just be _gone. _She had to be in a coma, or something. She wasn't gone…

The door suddenly opened, and Leo turned around to see Piper.

"Is she alright?" She asked, sounding worried.  
>"She hasn't really moved…" Leo answered quietly, his voice hollow.<p>

Piper sat down next to Leo. "You don't seem mad at Grace anymore."  
>"I'm not. I don't even know why we argued…" Leo's voice trailed off, and he looked at Grace again.<p>

Her chocolaty red hair was spread out over the pillow, and she looked pale. Her eyes were lightly closed, like she was struggling to open them.

_Is she ever going to wake up? _Leo thought.

"I don't know," Piper whispered, and Leo noticed he'd said it aloud. "She could be in a long coma. She might never wake up."  
>"Not helping, Beauty Queen." Leo said.<br>Piper blushed. "Sorry."

Leo sighed as he continued to watch Grace.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, then back closed.

"Whoa!" Leo got so surprised, he fell off the bed.

"Leo, are you okay?" Piper asked wildly, looking down at him with a surprised expression.

"Did you see that?" Leo asked frantically, standing up so fast he almost threw up.  
>"See what?" Piper questioned, still looking at him in surprise.<br>"Grace's eyes opened, and then closed again!" Leo cried, now looking at Grace with hope.

_Wake up! _Leo screamed in his mind. _Grace- for the love of Hephaestus- WAKE UP! PLEASE, GRACE! _

Nothing happened.

"Maybe it was just your mind tricking you." Piper told Leo softly.  
>"No, I'm sure it was real!" Leo insisted.<p>

Yeah, he and Grace had a pretty rough argument earlier, but Leo still loved her with all his heart. She was smart, pretty, and quite shy. In Leo's opinion that was what perfect was.

Leo continued to watch Grace anxiously, hoping that she would wake up soon. Piper was by his side, watching Grace with great concern.

"What do you think is the matter with her, Piper?" Leo asked after a long moment of silence.

Piper looked up at Leo. Her eyes usually changed color, but now they were at a dark, sad brown. "I don't know," she sighed. "Maybe she's in a coma or something…"

Leo gripped Grace's hand even harder. If Grace was in a coma… Dang, she better wake up soon or Leo was going to go _crazy_.

Suddenly, Leo thought of a song that his mom had always listened to. He played it over and over in his mind.

_Oh, yeah, I'll tell you something.  
>I think you'll understand<br>when I say something._

_I want to hold your hand.  
>I want to hold your hand.<br>_

_Oh, please, say to me  
>you'll let me be your man.<br>And please, say to me  
>you'll let me hold your hand.<em>

_You'll let me hold your hand.  
>I want to hold your hand.<em>

_And when I touch you, I feel happy, inside.  
>It's such a feeling,<br>that my love,  
>I can't hide.<br>I can't hide.  
>I can't hide.<em>

_Yeah, you got that something.  
>I want to hold your hand.<br>I want to hold your hand._

_And when I touch you, I feel happy, inside.  
>It's such a feeling,<br>my love,  
>I can't hide.<br>I can't hide.  
>I can't hide.<em>

_Yeah, you got that something,  
>I think you'll understand.<br>When I feel that something,  
>I want to hold your hand.<em>

_I want to hold your hand.  
>I want to hold your hand.<br>I want to hold your hand._

Leo noticed tears were running down his cheeks. That was his mom's favorite song. That's how he felt about Grace- He wanted to be able to hold _her _hand and _her _hand _only. _Might as well put CAUTION tape around her hand that says: _Leo Valdez is the only person who can hold this hand. If you hold this hand, you _will _be turned into a s'more. Have a good day._

He wished he could do that so badly, but that would be just weird.

Leo began to wonder, _Will Grace ever forgive me? _

He seriously doubted this. Grace had gotten so mad at him earlier, the world went completely bonkers. It was like Doomsday or something.

Leo knew if he told Grace that, she would punch him in the gut- that was for sure. She'd always get mad when someone told her she did something wrong.

Suddenly, Piper grabbed Leo's arm.

Leo almost fell off the bed. "What?" he asked quickly, his hopes rising at rocket-speed.

Before Piper could answer, Leo heard a familiar voice.

And his heart almost exploded out of his chest.


End file.
